


Don't leave me

by WolfKomoki



Series: Post Flashpoint Au [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coma, M/M, Telepathy, Time Travel Complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry came back from Flashpoint, the damage to the timeline was cataclysmic, and Barry's brain couldn't handle the new memories forming as a result. The resulting complications puts Barry in a second coma until his mind adjusts to the new timeline. Cisco goes to Earth-38 to get J'onn's help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl are all owned by The CW.  
> Also before you go into this fic, I'd like to remind you that once again, I am not a doctor. So if the medical aspects of this fic aren't accurate, I apologize.

 

          Barry had just come back from Flashpoint. He had been happy there, until he used his powers. He had never gotten his powers in this timeline, and as such when he used the powers that he wasn’t supposed to have, his memories had started to erase themselves. This time, he had to make the conscious choice to kill his mother, to let her get killed.

          He had tried to make everything back to normal, only everything wasn’t back to normal, at all. If anything, he had broken the timeline, again. Before Flashpoint Barry and Iris were living together. They were in a relationship, and then he created Flashpoint, and all his friends were gone. They had never met him, but he didn’t care because he had both of his parents.

          Then his powers started erasing his memories, and he had to let his mother get killed to fix the timeline. When Barry had tried to fix the timeline, the damage had been cataclysmic. Joe and Iris had become estranged when Iris found out that her mother was still alive. Dante was killed by a drunk driver. Caitlin was now a metahuman with ice powers.

          John Diggle had a son now, instead of a daughter. Wally is now a speedster, just like he was in Flashpoint. Oh, and apparently, Barry and Julian were dating now. When Barry had come back from Flashpoint, he was exhausted. Barry was frightened at first when he woke up in a total stranger’s house, only he wasn’t really a stranger.

          The room was filled with photos of him and Julian. Photos of dates that they had been on. When Barry saw the photos, he relaxed, and let himself rest in the bed that he and Julian shared. When Barry allowed himself to rest, his head started pounding as memories began to adjust themselves.

          Barry’s alarm blared early the next morning, startling Julian out of a deep sleep. Yawning, he slowly turned off the alarm before he took the time to look at Barry. _He’s still sleeping? He’s never been a heavy sleeper before._ Julian thought, getting out of the bed as he walked over to his boyfriend’s side.

          “Come on Barry, it’s time to get ready for work.” Julian called. Barry could hear Julian’s voice, but his head hurt too much to open his eyes.

          “Barry come on.” Julian called, starting to worry now. _Why isn’t he waking up? Oh God, why isn’t he waking up?_

          “Allen, this isn’t funny! _Wake up_!” Julian shouted, frantically shaking him. Barry could hear Julian shouting, could feel him shaking him, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t open his eyes.

          “Damn it, damn it, damn it. Okay, okay, okay. Star Labs!” Julian muttered, frantically dialing the number as his heart raced in his chest.

          “Hello?” Caitlin’s voice spoke on the phone.

          “Caitlin, thank God!” Julian gasped, starting to panic.

          “Julian? What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Caitlin asked with concern.

          “It’s Barry! I can’t…he won’t… he won’t wake up!” Julian gasped.

          “Is he breathing?” Caitlin demanded.

          “What?” Julian asked. _This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening._ He panicked.

          “Is he _breathing_ Julian? You need to check his pulse!” Caitlin demanded. Julian was up in seconds, checking for the pulse that would indicate that Barry was alive. Julian sighed with relief when he found the pulse that was faster than normal for a human.

          “He’s got a pulse!” Julian shouted into the phone.

          “Okay, that’s good. We’re on our way.” Caitlin informed as she hung up the phone. Julian slowly draped the speedster over his shoulders, taking him into the living room as he gently laid him against the couch. It was an hour later before Barry was placed on a stretcher and carried into the Star Labs van. Julian climbed in the van, finding a place to sit as they drove to Star Labs.

          _Beep, Beep, Beep._ Barry recognized that sound as a heart monitor. He could feel needles in his arm, no doubt a result of an iv being inserted.

It was about an hour later when Barry was brought into Star Labs, and that’s when he was hooked up to the hospital equipment.

         

          “Barry, can you open your eyes for me?” Caitlin pleaded. He still hadn’t woken up from the ride over here, and it was scaring the hell out of her. Barry wanted to open his eyes, to move, to do anything, but his head was pounding from memories flashing in his head in an incomprehensible speed. Caitlin sighed. _Why isn’t he waking up? He should have come around by now._

          It was then that Caitlin decided to hook Barry up to an EEG machine.

          “Did you find anything?” Cisco asked, getting closer to the machine.

          “What the hell?” Cisco asked, staring at the machine. The machine showed brain activity, until it flatlined. Brain activity, flat line, brain activity, flat line, brain activity.

          “What the hell is happening?” Cisco asked with confusion.

          “Caitlin!” He shouted, and that’s when she ran in the room. Caitlin stared at the readings on the EEG machine.

          “It’s like his brain is working faster than his body, like it doesn’t know what to do.” Caitlin muttered. The memories were adjusting much slower now, and that’s when Barry allowed his brain to rest, burying himself in the memories that he didn’t want. Cisco jumped when Barry’s brain activity flatlined.

          Caitlin stared at the monitor, waiting for the activity to come back, silently begging it to come back. _No, no, no. Please, please come back._

Cisco walked down to the speedster training room and opened a breach to Earth-38. Once he opened it, Cisco walked inside without a second thought as it closed.

          Mon-el and the other residents of the alien bar shouted when a breach opened inside the bar.

          “Oh no. I am so sorry, I’ll…I’ll just go.” Cisco apologized as he started to leave.

          “Well…don’t go. Do you want a drink?” Mon-el asked the stranger.

          “No thanks, I really need to go.” Cisco told him as he left the bar.

When Cisco left the bar, he started walking towards the Deo.

After four hours, he walked inside, trying not to cry as he thought of Barry’s condition.

          J’onn slowly walked over to Cisco as he pulled him outside.

          “Hey, I didn’t want to alarm the rest of the deo, but I just heard about Barry. I’m... I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” J’onn asked.

          “You can… you can see what’s going on in someone’s brain, right? You can detect minds?” Cisco asked, slightly fearing his answer.

          “Yeah. Do you want me to go right now?” J’onn offered.

          “I’m… I’m drained. I need a few days to recharge.” Cisco informed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

          “You know normally I’d be grabbing a marker and drawing on your face right now, but that wouldn’t be funny because you’re not asleep, and you won’t wake up and be pissed at me for drawing on your face.” HR spoke to Barry. The EEG showed that Barry was in a coma, again.

          “You…you’re gonna come back, right? You… you have to _come back_.” HR spoke, his voice breaking. He wasn’t a doctor, he wasn’t a scientist, he wasn’t anything that could help Barry, so all he could do was sit here and talk to him.

          “I need to let Barry’s friends and family know what’s happened.” Caitlin told him as she went into the waiting room to find Julian.

          “Talk to him. I know it’s hard, okay? I do, but if you aren’t there for him as much as you can be when he’s like this, you’ll hate yourself later.” Caitlin pleaded.

          “Okay, I’ll do it.” Julian sighed as he walked into Barry’s room.

Caitlin started by calling Oliver, hoping that he would pick up the phone.

Oliver was in a meeting when he received a call from Star Labs.

          “I’m sorry, it’s an emergency, can you give me a minute?” Oliver pleaded as he walked outside into the hall, answering the phone.

          “Hello?” Oliver asked, afraid of what he was about to hear. Star Labs only called if there was an emergency, which Oliver had come to know.

          “Is this Oliver Queen?” Caitlin asked.

          “Caitlin? What is it? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked with concern. Oliver hated hearing her sob into the phone, and he wished that he could reach out into the phone and hold her.

          “It’s Barry, he’s… he’s in a coma… again.” Caitlin finally spoke.

          “Oh, my God!” Oliver shrieked as he hung up the phone. After that, he returned to his meeting and tried to focus. After the meeting, Thea pulled Oliver aside, completely worried about him after she watched him take that phone call.

          “Oliver is everything okay?” Thea asked with concern.

          “I just got a call from Star Labs, one of my friends, Barry Allen, he’s in a coma, again.” Oliver sighed.

          “Well, go! What are you doing still standing around here for?” Thea shrieked as Oliver left the office. Oliver returned to the Arrow cave, running inside before he caught his breath.

          “Oliver what is it?” Felicity asked, seeing the dried tears in his eyes.

          “It’s Barry, he’s… he’s in a coma, again.” Oliver’s voice broke.

          “What?” Felicity asked, her voice breaking.

          “Oh, my God!” Quentin gasped.

          “Well, what are we standing around here for? Let’s go!” Rene shrieked.

          “Oliver, are you sure you want to see him like that? He…he may be hooked up to a lot of machines.” Curtis asked.

          “Star Labs didn’t call me the first time he was in a coma, so I’m not going to sit back with him in a second coma when I can visit him _this time_.” Oliver snapped.

          “Okay, Central City it is then.” Felicity told them as they took the drive there. When they finally arrived at Star Labs, Oliver and Felicity switched out with Julian and HR in Barry’s room as they sat by his bedside.

          “You know when you first disappeared those nine months ago, I had started to wonder if something bad had happened to you. And then you show up, and I find out that you had been in a coma. Now here you are again, and I… just come back. Come back to us, _please_.” Oliver pleaded.

          “You can’t leave…okay? You can’t. You’re not allowed to _not_ be okay. You _have_ to be okay.” Felicity sobbed. Barry was frustrated now. People were crying over him, and he was too tired to open his eyes. He just wanted to get his damn body to _move_ , to give them some sign, that he was _here_ , he could _hear_ them, but his stupid body couldn’t move, and his stupid eyes _won’t open_.

          They sat there with Barry for two hours before Felicity and Oliver switched with Quentin and Curtis.

          “You know I remember when you first showed up in Star City-well Starling City at the time. Anyway, I see you and my first thought was: what the _hell_ would drive a kid to get into this field, and then I found out about your mom’s murder. So, then I imagine what I would have done, if something like that had ever happened to my kids, you know? How do you even explain that to a child? That was the first thing I thought.

          Then, I started to imagine what I would have done in your position, you know? If it had happened to my parent? Then I heard the news that you were struck by lightning. I was _scared_ when I heard the news. I was scared that you were going to die, and I was _angry_ because that man had hurt so many people that day.

          I watched Oliver after that day. He was so worried about you after he found out, we all were, and then you woke up nine months later, and he was so happy. You’ve… you’ve got to _wake up_ kid, because I don’t think Oliver could handle it. Hell, _no one_ could handle it. So, you’ve got to come back, you’ve got to _wake up_.” Quentin spoke. It was unnerving speaking to him this way, all tied up to those machines. Young people aren’t supposed to be in comas. They’re supposed to be happy, in love even, and they’re not supposed to be in a coma, more than once.

          “You know I don’t even know what to say? I mean, I didn’t really know you, you know, but I can tell by the way that Oliver reacted when he told us the news, that he really cares about you. I mean, in all the time we’ve been working together, I’ve never seen him cry before. So, I asked him if he was really going to see you like this, and the next thing I know we’re here, just like that. I’m sorry, I’m bad at this, okay? You can’t leave, okay? Just, come back to us, to Oliver.” Curtis spoke. What the hell was he supposed to say? Barry was a stranger to him. Curtis and Quentin switched out for Diggle and Rene.

          “You know the first time I ever saw you use your powers I freaked out? Here I was, a grown man, freaking out over some little superpowers, right? You know, _I’m not scared_ of your powers anymore, you know that, right? So, you’ve got to _hold on_ , okay? You don’t get to give up on us, _not ever_.” Diggle demanded. He would shout at Barry every day to live, if that’s what he had to do.

          “It’s your turn Rene. You’re the last one to see him today.” Diggle informed him as he left the room. Rene sighed when they left him alone with Barry. He didn’t know what to say, so he ran his fingers through his hair instead. Rene knew what those EEG readings meant, he wasn’t stupid, but still, a part of him still hoped that he’d come back, that he’d wake up, and he’d be fine. Stupid, right? But that hope? That hope was all he could hold onto as he watched Barry, pleading with him to wake the hell up, now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was an emotional roller coaster to write!


	3. Chapter 3

 

          Captain Singh was at work when he got the call from Star Labs. Confused on why they would be calling, he picked up the phone.

          “Hello? Is there a Captain Singh there?” A female voice spoke on the phone.

          “Yes, I’m Captain Singh. May I ask who’s calling?” He asked, already fearing what he was going to hear.

          “Sorry I… my name is Caitlin Snow, and Barry… Barry Allen is in a coma, again. I’m sorry, sir.” Caitlin apologized. When Singh heard the words Barry Allen was in a coma, suddenly he was back to the day that Barry was struck by lightning. Singh didn’t know when he had dropped the phone, all he knew was that Barry was in a coma, again.

          “No, no, no this isn’t happening _again_!” He sobbed. Joe had heard the sobbing and that’s when he ran in the room.

          “Hey, hey, breathe. _Breathe_ alright? What’s going on?” Joe asked. He had only ever seen the Captain break down like this once, when Barry had been struck by lightning. As Joe waited for him to be able to speak, a part of him was already scared.

          “It’s Allen. He’s …he’s in a damn coma, _again_!” Singh was yelling now.

          “What? Oh, my God! No, _no_! Not again, dear God, please _not again_!” Joe sobbed. They were both in no condition to drive, so one of the rookies drove them to Star Labs. Once they were parked the rookie returned to work, and they both slowly walked inside. Caitlin lead them to Barry’s room, and Joe almost shot HR when he saw him.

          “Hey, you’re Barry’s father, right?” HR greeted, making sure to speak as calmly as he could. He couldn’t help but notice the fact that they were awfully nervous around him.

          “I’m sorry, did one of my doppelgangers do something, because you… you seem nervous around me, and I’m not going to hurt you, so don’t hurt me, please?” HR finally spoke.

          “No, yes. I’m sorry, you’re not him. You _can’t_ be.” Joe apologized, shaking his hand in apology.

          “Barry’s in here, but I should warn you, he hasn’t responded to any of us.” HR told them.

          “We’d still like to see him.” Singh growled.

          “Okay, you can go.” HR sighed. He couldn’t handle much more of this. How many more people were going to come in and talk to him? If more people were going to come in, he might just scream.

          “Hey Joe? Why don’t you go first? You deserve alone time with your son.” David offered, seeing the exhausted look on HR’s face. Joe thanked him as he walked into the room and closed the door.

          “You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?” David asked the stranger.

          “I don’t know, I… It’s my job to watch over him because I’m not a doctor, or a scientist, or anything that can help him. So, I just watch him until I end up sleeping by his side.” HR answered simply.

          Joe watched the two men have a conversation before he looked over at Barry. He couldn’t stand to see Barry like this again. He knew that he was the Flash, but being here? Seeing him like this? Suddenly it was like he was struck by lightning all over again.

          “Hey Bar. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, but I only just found out. I hate this, you know? You’re in a coma, again, and suddenly it’s like those nine months all over again. I keep expecting you to flatline, but then I see all these machines and I…I _can’t_ do this, alright? I can’t. You’ve got to wake up, because I don’t know that I can _handle_ another nine months of you being in a coma, alright?” Joe started sobbing at this point. He was sobbing against Barry’s chest, silently pleading with him to wake up. Joe’s sobbing was the worst. Barry couldn’t take that. Sure, lots of people had cried over him, but Joe was like a second father to Barry, and hearing his sobs made his frustration even worse. Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he open his eyes?

          _Oh God, am I dead? Is that what this is? They unplug the machines, and I die? Well, all things considered, being trapped in this damn body is hell._ Barry thought. Joe had left the room, and Barry heard someone walk in.

          “Hey kid. I’m sorry I didn’t come see you the first time, but the truth was, I was scared to see you. You were just a kid in my eyes, and then you were struck by lightning, and then you were in a coma. Well, I guess you’re in a coma now too, and I just don’t know what to do.

          You’re always hurt around me, and I know, that sounds stupid, but you’re here, right? You’re here, right where I knew you were for nine months. God Barry, please wake up. I can’t handle another nine months with you gone, I just…I can’t. So, you’ve got to wake up. You’ve got to come back, to Joe, to me, hell to anybody. Just come back, you hear me? You come back!” David was shouting now. He was sobbing too, and that’s when he ran outside the room, unable to handle it anymore. Caitlin drove them both home, and that’s when Caitlin spent the night with Barry.

          Cisco slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. Oh, right, he had gone to Earth-38 to bring J’onn back to Earth-1 with him, and he had been sleeping in the Deo’s medical wing.

          “Hey, you’re awake! We didn’t know what you might want to eat so I brought you soup if that’s alright.” Alex smiled. Cisco grabbed the soup and began to eat it, yawning as he ate.

          “I’ll bring you some coffee.” Alex chuckled as she went down to get the coffee. When she came back, she handed it to Cisco, who started drinking it. After about an hour Cisco was awake, and he tried a simple vibration to test his powers. Cisco sighed with relief when the vibrations worked. Cisco walked over to J’onn, and he walked outside, staring at the sky as he thought of Earth-1. Sure enough, he opened the breach to Earth-1 and they both walked inside as the portal closed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brb crying in a corner.


	4. Chapter 4

 

          HR had sent everyone but Caitlin home for the night. He just needed some time alone with Barry, and Joe and David weren’t helping things. Caitlin slowly looked up as Cisco walked inside the Labs.

          “Hey, so I brought someone from Earth-38 that may be able to help. His name is J’onn and… well, he’s a Martian, and well, why don’t you let him explain?” Cisco asked as J’onn slowly walked inside.

          “Are you a Martian?” HR shrieked. J’onn had expected fear, but excitement was not one of them.

          “I can transform if you’d like.” J’onn offered.

          “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’ve never seen a Martian on my Earth, and I’ve always wanted to meet one.” HR apologized.

          “Wait, I don’t understand, he’s a Martian? Like from Mars?” Julian asked with confusion.

          “Yes, I am.” J’onn told him.

          “Cool! So, um, how can you help?” Julian asked, welcoming the newcomer to Star Labs.

          “Well, I believe you would call me a telepath, of sorts.” J’onn explained.

         

          “Great, let’s get to work!” Julian smiled as J’onn joined Cisco in Barry’s room. Julian couldn’t be in that room if it wasn’t good news. He didn’t want to hear it, so he stayed outside. J’onn walked over to Barry, and that’s when he could hear Barry’s mind.

_“Somebody help me! I can’t move my body! I can’t open my eyes! Am I dead? Hello?”_

J’onn slowly blinked as he got closer to Barry.

          _“It’s okay Barry, it’s alright. It’s J’onn. I’m going to help you, okay?”_ J’onn spoke to Barry telepathically. Slowly, he used his mind control to remind Barry’s brain of how to work with his body. For the first time, Barry didn’t feel trapped in his body anymore, and that’s when J’onn slowly opened his eyes.

          “Hey, you okay? Is he okay?” Cisco asked with concern when J’onn slowly came around.

          “I’m fine, that just took a lot out of me. So, when the memories tried to adjust themselves in Barry’s brain, his body couldn’t handle the stress, so he became trapped in his own mind. I freed Barry’s mind from his body, but now it’s up to his brain to adjust to the new memories. I’d help more, but I’m tired.” J’onn explained.

          “That’s okay. You did great. I can send you back to Earth-38 now, if you’re ready, or you can sleep here tonight, and I can send you back in the morning. Your choice.” Cisco told him.

          “Well, if I do sleep here, I’ll transform. No sense in drawing attention to ourselves, right?” J’onn chuckled as he changed his form to that of Hank Henshaw.

          “Goodnight Hank.” Cisco told him as he took him to one of Star Lab’s hospital beds. Cisco decided to sleep on one as well, and that’s when Julian joined Barry by his side. Julian jumped when a small amount of brain activity showed up on the monitor.

          “Barry? Barry I’m here, I’m right here Barry.” Julian called, grabbing his hand to let him know that he was there. Barry’s old memories of the timeline where Diggle had a baby girl were starting to vanish, and Barry figured that it was time. It was time to let go of every memory, but the ones that mattered. And so, Barry watched as every memory, but Cisco, Joe, and Dante fades away. Barry had no memory of the original timeline.

          The only timelines had had memory of, were Flashpoint, and this one. With the original timeline gone, Barry’s brain felt lighter, and so he fell asleep. Cisco and J’onn woke up early the next morning, and that’s when Cisco helped J’onn get back to his Earth. Slowly, Cisco walked over to Barry’s bedside to find him alone.

          Oh, right, Julian had agreed to work during the day, at the precinct.

Cisco yawned and decided to join Barry at his bedside. Cisco jumped when Barry started fighting the tube. He was up in seconds, running to Barry’s side as he slowly opened his eyes.

          “No, no, no Barry, that tube is helping you _breathe._ I can’t remove it until Caitlin gets here.” Cisco tried to reassure him. Within seconds Caitlin was there, and she gently removed the tube. Cisco sighed with relief when he realized that Barry was finally awake. He had lost Dante, he can’t lose Barry too. Cisco’s words hit Barry hard. He needed a tube to help him breathe? Oh, right, he had been hit by lightning. Wait, no, that’s not right.

          He was struck by lightning in 2013, it was currently 2017, wasn’t it? It had to be, but, a ventilator was used for coma patients, so this means that he was indeed in a coma.

          “Welcome back Barry. You were in a second coma, but you’re okay now, Cisco found J’onn J’onzz on Earth-38. He helped stabilize you.” Caitlin smiled.

          “How long?” Barry asked. How many months had passed when this second coma happened?

          “About five days. Barry, can you tell me what year it is?” Caitlin asked.

          “2017?” Barry asked, had hoped.

          “Good! That’s great! We’re going to keep you for observation for about a week and then you should be good to go.” Caitlin informed.

Caitlin’s words confused Barry. Cisco had gone to a parallel Earth to get someone that could save him? Why?

          He says he murdered his brother when he went back in time. Barry was confused though. Why did he go back in time? Why would he risk that? Was it because of Joe and his daughter’s relationship? Did he know Iris West?

          “Cisco?” Barry asked, hoping he could shed some light on the subject.

          “Yeah Barry, what is it?” Cisco asked. Caitlin walked out of the room to inform HR that Barry was awake. She would tell the others later, after Barry recovers.

          “Why did I create Flashpoint in the first place? Was it because of Joe and his daughter’s relationship? Did I _know_ Iris West?” Barry asked. Cisco wasn’t prepared for this question, at all. He was _joking_ , right? He was messing with him?

          “You don’t remember creating Flashpoint?” Cisco asked.

          “No. I remember being _in_ Flashpoint, until my powers started erasing my memories of being the Flash, and then I went back in time and let my mother get killed so that I could get out of Flashpoint, but I don’t remember life _before_ Flashpoint.” Barry explained.

          “Cisco please, why did I create Flashpoint? I have to know!” Barry pleaded, and so Cisco started filling Barry in on what lead up to him creating Flashpoint. His father was killed by an evil speedster, and Barry couldn’t bare living in a world as an orphan so he went back and created Flashpoint.

          “Am I an orphan in this timeline too?” Barry asked.

          “Yes, but you still have a dad. You still have your foster dad Joe.” Cisco told him. Barry had made his decision, he was leaving Star Labs at the end of the week. He had intentionally messed with time travel. Barry had seen enough movies to know that messing with time travel has consequences. Only now he couldn’t determine what damage had been done because he couldn’t remember what life was like before he created Flashpoint. He didn’t _deserve_ to be part of Team Flash anymore, not after what he did.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
